


Cover: Crazy for Love

by January_Marlinquin



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Covers [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Graphics, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/January_Marlinquin/pseuds/January_Marlinquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for prettyvk's Crazy for Love (Part I of the James Holmes Chronicles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover: Crazy for Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crazy For Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007697) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



> Cover for this Wednesday's AU fic discussion at [reading221b](http://reading221b.livejournal.com) \- come and share your thoughts any time! There's no expiration date for fic discussions!
> 
> [Image at the bottom right](http://www.epubbud.com/read.php?g=LC256NHK&p=11) credited to Antoine De Saint-Exupery's [The Little Prince](http://www.amazon.com/Little-Prince-Antoine-Saint-Exupery/dp/0786275391/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1427158170&sr=8-1&keywords=the+little+prince)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](http://januarymarlinquin.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fanfic-covers) to view all of my covers on tumblr


End file.
